Twisted Memories
by AZillionLittleStars
Summary: The old ladies didn't only deal with string and scissors. Sometimes, they messed with someone who Annabeth was waiting to see for eight months. It was ironic, since the first thing you learn as an Athena kind was that mother is always right and the fates are cruel. :: The Mark of Athena if Percy didn't remember Annabeth. ON HIATUS.
1. Piper I

**Title**- Twisted Memories

**Summary**- What if Percy didn't remember? Series of one-shots, one-sided Percabeth. Very sad.

**Rating**- T; just to be safe.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own PJO or any of it's characters.

**Author's Note**- Hello, hello! :) How is it going my lovelies? So I got to thinking..what if Percy didn't remember Annabeth? What if Hera {or Juno, whatever} twisted his memories because she was so angry with Annabeth? And BAM! This happened.

...oops.

* * *

Piper knew something was going to go wrong the moment the talking statue threatened to blow them to pieces.

Annabeth- being the calm and collected daughter of Athena she was, made an agreement to hover over the city of New Rome. Well, maybe not so calm and collected. Piper had been worried about the older girl since the Argo II was finished, since it was slowly becoming apparent she had not slept or ate much in days. Not that Piper dared to bring it up- Annabeth would rip her to pieces before Piper could scream. But now they had arrived at Camp Jupiter, where the beloved Percy Jackson resided.

Glancing over the city, Piper couldn't help but be impressed. It was beautiful. A small, selfish part of her was worried that Jason was going to leave her to stay at this place, but the her main priorities kicked in of they had to save the world from Queen Dirt Face. A rather large group of Romans crowded around the entrance to the city, hoping to catch a glimpse of these strange Greeks in a giant warship. The group contained demigods that were older than Piper had ever seen at Camp Half-Blood, some even carrying small children. Piper felt Jason squeeze her hand, and she turned away from the city to her friends waiting towards the ladder that would lead them down to the city.

"I'll go first." Jason announced, adding "Since they know who I am and everything." to avoid the death glare he was receiving from Annabeth. Once he was a safe distance away from the opening, Annabeth followed down the ladder. Her hands were shaking so much Piper was worried she was going to fall off. Piper followed after Annabeth, Leo following after her. Once they were on the ground, Piper realized the city was even more magnificent then what she saw on the Argo II. Focusing her attention on the people, Piper recognized many of the members of the group. First off there was the girl who had to be Reyna, looking exactly how Jason had described her.- praetor toga, black hair, piercing eyes. The second person Piper recognized- was unmistakably Percy Jackson.

If she was being honest, he wasn't exactly how she imagined. He didn't radiate power and leadership- instead friendliness and genuine happiness. His black hair was messy, wearing a praetor toga (which surprised her), and his sea-green eyes shining while he laughed along with the people he had his arms around. Looking over at Annabeth, Piper was hoping to see her smile, but was met with Annabeth biting her lip, like she couldn't contain herself. That is the moment Piper realized something was wrong.

Percy had barely glanced at Annabeth.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague, I welcome you home. And your friends, on behalf of the twelfth legion, welcome you to Camp Jupiter."

"Not everyone welcomes _Greaci._" A scrawny kid snarled, causing Reyna to elbow him.

"Shut it, Octavian."

Stepping forward, Reyna and Percy stuck out their hands toward them.

"Piper McLean," Piper said, preparing herself to give her girlfriend speel. Percy smiled at her while she shook his hand.

"She helped kill a giant!" Jason blurted nervously, earning him a strange look from Reyna.

"Is that so?" Reyna said, sticking her hand out to Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said hurriedly, anxiously waiting to reunite with Percy.

Things went down hill from there.

"You're the head counselor for the Athena cabin right?" Percy asked. At first Piper thought he was joking, but then she realized he wasn't. He was seriously not sure if she was the head counselor of the Athena cabin. He didn't remember. _He didn't remember Annabeth_. Piper thought Annabeth was going to break down right there. Instead Annabeth faked a smile the best she could and nodded her head in confirmation.

"I'm Supreme Commander Leo Valdez," Leo stated, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't really work.

"I'm Percy." Percy announced. They were lead to a large building Reyna referred to as the _principia_. The food was delicious, but Piper couldn't stop looking at Annabeth, who refused to look at anything but her food. The rest of the visit went similarly, until Leo accidentally blew up New Rome.

* * *

As soon as they were aboard the Argo II, Annabeth disappeared into her cabin and locked the door. Hours passed, and she was nowhere to be seen. Dinner came around, and she still never showed up. One of them would usually bring her some food, which she never ate. This went on for a while until Jason forced her to come eat dinner with the other six for one night. Piper did notice the small bruise on his arm Annabeth had given him. Annabeth sat at the head of the table, even though Percy was sitting right next to her. Unfortunately, there were only seven chairs available, with six already being occupied.

Everything was quiet for a while (except for Coach Hedge singing military songs on deck), until Percy spoke.

"So, did I miss much at Camp Half-Blood?"

Piper had to restrain herself from physically wincing. Now Annabeth was _never_ going to come back to dinner. Annabeth gripped her plastic fork so hard it ended up snapping in her hands.

"No, not really." Jason said, his eyes darting between Percy and Annabeth.

"Everything was pretty much the same. Leo even fixed Festus the dragon!" Piper added, hoping to change the subject.

"Until he broke again." Leo mumbled, playing with a rubber band in his hand. Percy looked around, confused.

"I'm no son of Athena, but doesn't Festus mean 'happy'?"

Piper almost laughed.

"That was Leo's doing. Not ours." Piper explained.

"Oh."

* * *

After dinner, Annabeth locked herself in her room once again. Piper wanted to break down the door and give her hug- but that would seem way to Aphrodite like and there was no way she wanted to be anything like her mother. Piper found Jason in his room, reading a book. That little detail made her smile- it was a nice reminder that Jason was secretly a dork when no one was watching.

"Hey, Pipes." He said, motioning for her to sit next to him on his bed.

"Hi." She snuggled herself into his body, which was always warm and welcoming. Suddenly, Piper felt guilty. Here she was, cuddling with Jason, while Annabeth was wasting away with a broken heart. Something else was bothering her, besides Percy, but Piper couldn't figure it out exactly. She thought it had something to do with Annabeth's mom, Athena.

"She'll be okay, Piper." Jason said, interrupting Piper's thoughts. She really hated when he didi that.

"I know. I'm just...worried." Piper admitted.

"I know. I talked to Thalia earlier. She was going to try and talk to Annabeth."

Piper nodded against Jason's chest while he began reading _Harry Potter_ out loud.

* * *

Across the ship, a blonde figure slipped out of her cabin when she thought no one else was around. Reaching the edge of the ship, she leaned against the railing. Closing her eyes, the first tear slowly trailed down her face. After many days of holding on to hope that this was just a nightmare and this mess had never even happened, she gave in to the agony. Another tear fell, then another. What she didn't notice however, was the sea green-eyed boy standing behind her.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

**Aww man I'm going to make myself cry.**

**Any feedback is greatly appreciated! :)**

**Happy Halloween!**


	2. Percy I

**Disclaimer**- I don't own PJO or HoH. Just me and my withering social life.

**Review Shoutouts**- I'm going to make this quick, since there was only one review. To my lovely Guest, thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the encouragement.

**Author's Note**- Alrighty guys. I'm not exactly sure how I am going to have the POV's pan out yet. So, bare with me. I'm thinking I will have 4- Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and _. I know that is 3 Greeks-1 Roman, but as much as I love Hazel/Frank, I'm not sure how well I could write them. Thus forth, I might end up just writing it as Piper, Percy, Annabeth and Jason (because Jason Grace is my baby). If you have any opinions, feel free to add it to your review! Also- the long italics at the end of the chapter is Percy's dream. (: Anyways, it will always be in the chapter title if you are confused! :) Enjoy and have a great weekend!

* * *

_Across the ship, a blonde figure slipped out of her cabin when she thought no one else was around. Reaching the edge of the ship, she leaned against the railing. Closing her eyes, the first tear slowly trailed down her face. After many days of holding on to hope that this was just a nightmare and this mess had never even happened, she gave in to the agony. Another tear fell, then another. What she didn't notice however, was the sea green-eyed boy standing behind her._

_"Are you okay?"_

* * *

The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Percy could blame his ADHD, or just his curiosity of what he did to this girl that made her hate him so much. Ever since they had met at Camp Jupiter, Annabeth acted like he had killed her best friend or something. Unless her best friend was the gorgon sisters or some other monster/mythical creature they defeated on their trip- he was pretty sure he hadn't. He also thought they were pretty good acquaintances back at Camp Half-Blood. Despite this, she always was locked in her room, like a little Rapunzel who got her hair cut. Now he found her crying on the deck, and he couldn't even stop and think to shut up. So, naturally, he asked her.

"Are you okay?"

Percy watched as her shoulder blades tensed, and her hand lingered toward the Celestial Bronze knife strapped to her waist. She slowly turned around while wiping the tears off her face.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine."

She was obviously _not_ fine, but she also had no interest in telling him that.

"Right. So..." Percy added, filling the empty silence. Unfortunately, the silence took over again when nothing else was said.

"What _do_ you remember?" Annabeth blurted out. Percy probably should have shrugged it off. For the love of Athena, he barely knew the girl! Yet, somewhere deep in his heart, he _wanted_ to tell her. Why does she care what he remembers? She acts like she hates him twenty-four/seven.

"Everything." Percy watched as her aura fell. He felt extremely guilty when another tear streamed down her face. He didn't mean to make her cry. "I-I think."

"Oh." Annabeth's grip on the railing tightened. _What does she want me to say_? "Camp Half-Blood? Grover? Tyson? Sea of Monsters? Titan War? You remember all of it?"

"Yeah." Percy confirmed. He now had a nagging feeling he was forgetting something. Something about her.

"Tell me about it." Her gray eyes were far away, like she was racking her brain for some hope that he would add something else. Talking to her felt so natural, like he had been doing it for years, he did exactly what she asked.

"Oh, well, uh. I came to Camp Half-Blood when I was twelve. Someone had stolen Zeus' lightening bolt, and the gods thought I had done it. I, on the other hand had now idea what they were even talking about. At camp, I learned I was the Son of Poseidon, and went on some crazy quest with my satyr friend Grover. We found the bolt, and found out it was stolen by this guy Luke. The next summer, I went on a quest to the Sea of Monsters to find the Golden Fleece. To save camp, I think. The summer after that, Artemis was kidnapped and had to hold up the sky, so I saved her with Thalia. The next summer, I went in the Labyrinth and Luke became Kronos. Last summer, Camp Half-Blood fought in the Titan War and we defeated Kronos." Percy blabbered on, watching as Annabeth twirled a piece of red coral on her camp necklace repeatedly.

"That's great. That you remember all of it." Before he could answer, Annabeth leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He was a little shocked- he didn't even know they were friends and she was kissing him! After a second of Percy not kissing back, Annabeth pulled back.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Annabeth said, turning around and practically sprinting back down the hallway of cabins. Percy stood there, dazed.

_What just happened_?

* * *

After a few minutes of standing there, Percy walked back to his cabin. Getting ready for bed, he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Percy wasn't exactly known for his deep thinking- but his mind just wouldn't shut up and let him sleep. Everything about the last two hours had been extremely strange. Drifting off to sleep, he thought he would finally get some peace. His dreams however, had other plans.

* * *

_The scene was a sight Percy had longed to be at since he had drank the gorgon's blood. Half-Blood Hill. It was raining heavily, and Percy watched as a figure limped up to camp borders. At first Percy thought he was watching a young half-blood making their journey to the only safe place for (Greek) demigods. However, when he looked closer, he realized it was the girl who had caused him to stay awake for the last few hours. _

_"Annabeth!" A voice called from up in the tree, that Percy recognized as Will Solace. Will was two years old than Percy, but they were pretty good friends anyways. He climbed down the tree, quickly reaching Annabeth. _

_"Hey Will." She heaved, trying to stop herself from falling over. Will followed her as she limped into the borders and out of the rain. Percy could see her more clearly now, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. She had gash on her right temple and the blood oozing down her leg. She was going toward the Athena Cabin, earning worried looks from many of the other campers._

_'Whoa, wait up." Will said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug him off, but seemed to give up after the first try. "Come on, I'll fix you up." She sighed, but let Will lead her to the infirmary. Gently shoving her onto a bed, Will tried to keep conversation while wrapping her leg with gauze._

_"Any luck? You were gone for two weeks."_

_"No. He isn't anywhere!" _

_"We'll find Percy, Annabeth." Will assured, though the expression on his face read that he wasn't exactly that sure._

_"It's Hera's doing. She has always had it out for me! I mean, I could handle the cow droppings."Annabeth ranted while Will tried to clean up the blood on her face. "But now she kidnapped **my boyfriend**!"_

* * *

_**Gosh darn it, Hera! Leave Annabeth alone!**_

**Wait a minute, oops. That's kind of my fault.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Review maybe?**


	3. Piper II

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Percy Jackson, or any recognizable item/character.

**Word Count**- 1,060 (Shorter than most chapters, I know. I'm sorry!)

**Review Shoutouts**- Guess who got two whopping reviews this chapter? - This girl! - So, _Selene's Child_ and _KILLINGhope14_, thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and it reaches all your hopes/aspirations!

**Author's Note**- Hello my lovelies! How are you guys today? I'm doing well. By the time you are reading this, I will be off to bed, so you should leave me some reviews to wish me a good morning. However, you did not come hear to listen to my strange conversation with myself. So...here is chapter three! We are back to Piper's point of view, because Piper is pretty kick-butt. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! As much as I love Percabeth, I am having a lot of fun with this angsty plot-line I have going. Oopsies. So, if you missed last chapter- Percy had a dream about Annabeth. Oh oh oh, before I forget. Whoever can tell me what scene I am referencing in the book in the first line, gets a shoutout! :) I'll even give you a hint- it's in the first series (not Heroes of Olympus).

**Unrelated Note**- Who is doing NaNoWriMo? (: I'm really excited about my novel. It's about a girl whose mom dies and how she evolves and recovers from it. I currently only have 800 words, but this story distracted me. (I really wanted to do this story for it, but I don't think you can do FanFiction for NaNoWriMo) How is it going for you?

* * *

_'Whoa, wait up." Will said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug him off, but seemed to give up after the first try. "Come on, I'll fix you up." She sighed, but let Will lead her to the infirmary. Gently shoving her onto a bed, Will tried to keep conversation while wrapping her leg with gauze._

_"Any luck? You were gone for two weeks."_

_"No. He isn't anywhere!"_

_"We'll find Percy, Annabeth." Will assured, though the expression on his face read that he wasn't exactly that sure._

_"It's Hera's doing. She has always had it out for me! I mean, I could handle the cow droppings."Annabeth ranted while Will tried to clean up the blood on her face. "But now she kidnapped **my boyfriend**!"_

* * *

Piper heard the yelling before she saw it.

"**Oh no. No, no, no. You don't get to be mad at me for this!**" A familiar voice yelled, as Piper threw her arm over her eyes. Could she not have _one_ full night's sleep without it getting interrupted? Was that too much to ask? Groaning, Piper went down her mental checklist of people who might be yelling:

- Jason: Nope, his voice is a lot cuter, and he doesn't yell like that.

- Leo: Nope, his voice is much squeakier when he yells.

- Frank: Nah...Yelling doesn't seem like his thing. He would probably solve the problem by turning into a koala or puppy.

- Hazel: ...her voice is probably even squeakier than Leo.

- Coach Hedge- The only things he yells is "Die die die!"

- Percy: That defiently was a girls voice.

- Annabeth: Well, crap.

Rolling off her bed, Piper tried to untangle herself from her comforter.

"**Why not? You could have told me!**" Another voice yelled back in response to Annabeth. Piper went down her list once again-

- Jason: Nope.

- Leo: Nope.

- Frank: Nope.

- Hazel: Nope.

- Coach Hedge- Still not "Die die die!"

- Percy: Double crap.

"**Told you what?**" Annabeth yelled back, something crashed towards the floor. Piper walked faster towards her door, worried someone was going to walk away from this argument with a scar. Stepping into the hallway, Piper accidentally rammed right into Jason. _Oomf_.

"Whoa there, Pipes." Jason said, steading her before she ran into the wall. She blushed at her own clumsiness, trying to regain her composure. "So much for teamwork, huh?" Jason added, gesturing toward the door of Annabeth's cabin (the origin of the screaming).

"**Told me who you were!**"

"You ready?" Piper asked, reaching for the doorknob. By now the rest of the group had gathered out in the small hallway- some more awake than others.

**"Oh, yeah like that would help.**" Annabeth retorted. The two didn't even acknowledge that the door had opened. Percy and Annabeth were standing inches apart, and both of their faces were extremely red.

"**It might of! It would have been nice to know! It's not like you lost your memory!**" Jason stepped into the room first, trying to figure out the best way to approach the situation.

"**You think this was easy for me?**" Annabeth yelled, her gray eyes filling with even more fury.

"**Easier than going on a quest to save Death without even knowing anything from your past life!**" Percy screamed out of frustration. Piper looked back at her friends behind her. Leo was half-asleep and leaning against the wall, oblivious to what was happening. Frank and Hazel both looked like they were about to cry, and Piper wasn't so far from it herself.

Throughout her stay at Camp Half-Blood, the stories of Percy and Annabeth was almost a symbol of how demigods didn't always end up alone. They were the light of the camp, even with Percy missing. The memories fueled the camp. Now, they look like they were about to strangle each other. Which could end up a disaster, since neither of them were people you wanted against you.

"**Seriously? I waited for you! I looked for you! I built a ship for you! And now you don't even remember me! You were asleep for four months! I was awake and alone, after you promised that _you_ would never leave me alone after Luke! So don't tell me that I had it easier!**"

Piper covered her mouth as Annabeth's knife flew past Percy's ear, into the wall.

* * *

**Okay, okay.**

**I admit.**

**I had way too much fun with this, but come on! You guys should try it. **

**Taking out your anger on fictional characters? Great strategy.**

**Sooo...review maybe? :)**


	4. Piper III

**Word Count**- 1,120

**Disclaimer**- I don't own PJO or anything recognizable.

**Review Shoutouts**- To _bodysurfer27_ and _Guest_, thank you for reviewing! It made my Monday! :)

**Author's Note**- Chapter four is up! Whoo-hoo! (: Enjoy this chapter that is also almost free of my mindless talking!

**Side Note**- Though the "quote" from Aphrodite doesn't happen until MoA in the books, I used a bit of artistic freedom to have it happen before. Just clearing that up!

* * *

_"**Easier than going on a quest to save Death without even knowing anything from your past life!**" Percy screamed out of frustration. Piper looked back at her friends behind her. Leo was half-asleep and leaning against the wall, oblivious to what was happening. Frank and Hazel both looked like they were about to cry, and Piper wasn't so far from it herself._

_Throughout her stay at Camp Half-Blood, the stories of Percy and Annabeth was almost a symbol of how demigods didn't always end up alone. They were the light of the camp, even with Percy missing. The memories fueled the camp. Now, they look like they were about to strangle each other. Which could end up a disaster, since neither of them were people you wanted against you._

_"**Seriously? I waited for you! I looked for you! I built a ship for you! And now you don't even remember me! You were asleep for four months! I was awake and alone, after you**_Insert Horizontal Line_** promised that you would never leave me alone after Luke! So don't tell me that I had it easier!**"_

_Piper covered her mouth as Annabeth's knife flew past Percy's ear, into the wall._

* * *

"**_Annabeth_**!" Piper screamed. Piper knew Annabeth was mad and upset, but she could have killed someone! Once the knife got stuck in the wall, Piper watched as her ora seemed to fall. She tried to hide it, but Piper could see a small trail of tears stream down her cheek. Percy stood in the same place, dumbfounded. Something had struck a chord in both of them, and neither of them knew what to do with their emotions. Annabeth was trying to pick up pieces of glass that had been knocked off her dresser and onto the floor. The shattered glass pierced her skin, and Piper watched as she ignored the blood and continued picking up her mess. Percy grunted and left the room, pushing past the small crowd that had formed. The rest of the group slowly dispersed, leaving just Jason, Piper, and Annabeth. Jason nodded at Piper and went off to find Percy. Annabeth had finished cleaning up the glass and had walked into the bathroom. Piper followed behind her, watching as she desperately scrubbed at the small cuts.

"Hey, let me help." Piper said, adding a little bit of charmspeak into her voice for good measure. Annabeth sighed, but lifted up her hands from the running water. She dried the off with a towel, and Piper went to work wrapping them in thin layers of gauze. Annabeth sat on the bathroom counter and stared at the floor in silence. Piper didn't push her. When she had finished, Annabeth laid down on her bed and curled into a ball. Piper sat down next to her, absent-mindedly untangling parts of Annabeth's curly hair with her fingers.

_Such a tragic love story, _her mother's voice echoed in her head.

She had mentioned it to Piper during her first quest with Jason and Leo. Up until now, Piper had always assumed that it had been about the fact that Percy had disappeared. What a plot twist that Percy couldn't remember her. It was basically a screwed-up version of Romeo and Juliet.

At that moment, Piper wanted to slap herself.

_What was I thinking_? _This isn't romantic_! Plus, Romeo and Juliet had both died at the end...Piper shook that thought from her head. She couldn't afford to think like that. Annabeth was having a complete breakdown and Percy was probably having a much more contained breakdown. Once the initial self reprimanding was over, Piper focused her anger back on her mother. Somewhere deep in her heart, Piper just knew that Aphrodite had messed with Percy and Annabeth's emotions, playing little mind games with them. She hated her mother. Hated, hated, hated.

"Piper?" Annabeth asked in a quiet voice, that didn't sound very Annabeth like at all. "Do..do you think he will ever remember me?"

Piper wanted to reassure her.

_Of course he will_!

_Don't be silly_!

_I thought you were the daughter of Athena_?

But Piper didn't want to lie. What if he _never_ remembers her? What if the world ends without all the "Percabeth" {as Lacy refers to it as} stars haven't aligned yet? You grow up listening to fairytales, where the prince gets the princess. All problems are solved and the world is in harmony. They live happily ever after.

What if there is no happy ever after?

"That's what I thought." The older girl mumbled, burrowing herself further into a bunk. Taking a deep breath, Piper leaned on top of Annabeth, indulging her into a hug. Out of everyone, Piper couldn't think of anyone who deserved a happy ending (and a medal) then Annabeth.

"It's going to work out. Somehow." Piper announced, silently promising that she is going to assure that this is going to work. Even if she personally has to re-kidnap Hera to take it back- **this was going to work**. "Did you know that the king of hearts is the only king in a deck of cards without a mustache?"

Piper looked over at Annabeth, expecting a glare and/or smile, or at least a remark about her _of course I already knew that_. Instead she found Annabeth had already drifted off to sleep, and Piper was repeating her fact to herself. Piper tried to be annoyed {it took her a long time to come up with that factoid of knowledge!}, but Annabeth looked really adorable when she slept.

So adorable, Piper almost forgot that Annabeth would skin her alive if she ever told anyone.

* * *

**True factoid of the day? Check.**

**Avoiding math homework? Check.**

******Finishing the chapter because my laptop is going to run out of batteries? Check.**

**Fluffy ending because Piper + Annabeth is bound in fluffs of friendship? Check.**

**Next Chapter is Percy and Jason! {Did I ever mention how much I love the being that is Jason Grace?}**

**Have a great day! :) Because...you know it's almost...**

**"_DAY!" {I thought you would add it, just for effect.}**


	5. Jason I

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Percy Jackson/anything recognizable.

**Word Count**- 1,273

**Review Shoutout**- To _OrangeNinjaUnicornSuperhero_, thank you so much for reviewing! (: Your comment made my day, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Author's Note**- My baby finally gets his turn at a POV! (: I hope you like this chapter (though I'm not sure I am thrilled about it), and have a great weekend!

* * *

Jason was never a good liar- especially to himself.

On that note, Jason couldn't even pretend to say he was Percy Jackson's biggest fan.

Sure, they probably should have some weird, long-distance bond since they were both kidnapped by Hera {or Juno, whatever} and lost their memories. You would think it would make great conversation topics, right? Meh. Percy was great in theory- he made friends with everyone, led them to victory during the Second Titan War, and just about had everything going for him. His friendliness towards Jason was no different. Okay, maybe it was a little forced and hostile, but Jason knew that he wasn't exactly wearing a best friend sticker either.

Something about Percy...just irked him.

The way he yelled at Annabeth, it's like he just left her out in the dust!

Jason's mind flashed back to Reyna, and how angry she probably was at him. Jason remembered the good times, being her copraetor and how much fun they had overruling Octavian all of the time. He remembered the not so good, like the quest when Reyna encountered Venus on the hill. He remembered the ugly, when they were fighting in the Titan War, one of the new legionaries had just been killed, and they were running out of motivation that was quickly turning into anger. What if Reyna hated him? Jason had always had a sneaking suspicion since the Venus incident that Reyna had more than "friend" feelings towards Jason, but he had never intentionally led her on. He never meant to hurt her, she was his best friend. Besides Piper.

And Thalia, but she was his sister so that didn't even count.

Things were a little complicated, okay?

With that being said, Jason was a little worried while knocking on Percy's door.

_No Jason, don't do it_. His conscience so unhelpfully chimed in.

"Uh.." _What_ _I am supposed to say_? Before Jason had time to properly plan out his philosophical speech, the door swung open.

_Run, run while you can_.

"What do you want?" Percy snapped.

"To talk?" Jason squeaked.

_Tough it up, Grace_.

"Hmph." Percy said, walking back into his cabin, but leaving the door wide open.

_Ha, you stupid conscience. I knew I could do this without getting punched, J_ason thought bitterly. {His conscience did not respond.}

Percy was seated on his bed, which was messy and unmade. (Jason thought it matched his hair.) There was an office chair seated next to his bed, and Jason decided that he should go for that instead of the bed. (It's not like they were...bros.) When Jason sat down nervously, Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, spill it." Percy demanded. Jason was immediately confused._ I'm here to console him, not the other way around_!

"Spill what?"

Percy laughed.

"Piper made you come here right?"

"No. I just..came." Jason stuttered. Maybe he couldn't do this without getting punched.

_Haha, stupid, _his conscience moked. He really wish he could get rid of that thing.

"Oh."

Percy was silent for a long time, and Jason really didn't want to push him. Not that he was afraid of Percy (okay, okay- maybe just a little). Suddenly, Percy started the conversation.

"How long had we been dating?"

The question him by surprise. As far as the whole Annabeth/Memories thing going on, Jason just thought Percy had been a little bit of a...jerk. Jason was well aware of how long they had been dating. It was basically part of the orientation when you get to camp. (_Here's the Hermes Cabin, and that's where Annabeth and Percy got together after the second Titan War!_)

"Two months." Jason replied easily. All of Piper's siblings would murder him if he couldn't remember "_Percabeth_"'s anniversary. Jason watched as Percy's eyes widened.

"**Two months**?! She tried to kill me after we dated for two months?" Percy's eyes filled with emotion- anger or hate, Jason couldn't tell.

"Well, yeah. Technically. But-" Jason tried to explain, but Percy cut him off when he stood up.

"She's psycho!"

"-you guys were best friends for five years before that."

Percy's anger deflated, and he slumped in defeat.

"So why can't I remember her?" Percy groaned, and Jason returned to feeling sorry for him.

"Maybe you just haven't got all your memories back yet, and it will happen eventually." Jason tried to ration, though it didn't really help much.

"I remember everything, everything- except her!"

Jason didn't have anything else. As far as he knew, this wasn't exactly a common thing.

"Well, um, uh..."

Then hit him.

Before the whole Hera switch, Reyna and Jason would always have movie nights on Fridays after a long week of being praetors. Once, they watched some romance movie by accident (Reyna also broke the Redbox machine in the process of choosing the movie) when they meant to watch The Avengers. It was called "The Vow". The movie was about some young married couple who were perfect, until they got in in a car accident and the girl lost her memory.

This would be a perfect analogy!

...wait.

While both Jason and Reyna had fallen asleep midmovie, they fast-forward through the second part in the movie. And the girl never remembered the boy. They got together again. And broke up and got divorced. Then they only kind-of-sort-of got back together at the very end.

Maybe it wasn't the best analogy after all.

"Listen, Grace." Percy started, startling Jason out of his bad-analogy thought line. "I know you want to..help."

Jason opened his mouth to respond, but Percy cut him off once again.

"I just need time. To figure it out. Think it through."

Jason understood what he meant, when he woke up holding hands with Piper he wasn't sure what to think. Now, he and Piper were happily dating. Huh, maybe he was a better analogy then the movie. Jason nodded, and gave Percy one of those 'bro-hugs' that are simply natural between the species of men.

Maybe Percy Jackson wasn't as terrible as Jason thought he was.

* * *

Stepping back into his own cabin, Jason found it was already occupied. Piper was laying on his bed, wearing one of his Camp Half-Blood shirts that went down to her thighs. She was reading a book, and smiled when she saw him.

"Look at that! We both came out alive." She yawned, curling up on his bed.

"Umm...Pipes? Can I have my bed back?"

Piper laughed, and stuck her tongue out at him. "May-be." She sing-songed, sticking her arms out. Jason scoffed at his childish girlfriend, but picked her up bridal style anyways. Carrying her to her own cabin, Jason made sure that Piper was safe and sound. Climbing into his own bed, Jason drifted off to sleep before he even thought about IMing Thalia again with an update.

On the bright side, an angry Hunter of Artermis is an excellent alarm clock if you are in deep sleep.

* * *

**Fluffy ending? Heck yeah.**

**Feedback is appreciated. :)**


	6. Percy II

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Percy Jackson. :(

**Word Count**- 1,070

**Review Shoutout**- I need to give a HUMONGOUS shoutout to _Petalwish_, who has practically made my week. So, this one is for you! :) Of course, I need to also thank _ClearBear_ and _KILLINGHope14_ for their lovely reviews.

**Author's Note**- Hello, hello! (: How are you darlings? So, it has been like twenty minutes since I posted the last chapter, but...who's counting? Anyways, this chapter has some real action going on (instead of just angst), so I hope I did okay! (: If you have any suggestions for me, I would love to hear them! I am always striving to improve my writing. (: Also, I have added a new thing of a "related song" that really sets the mood for the chapter, (and I probably have it on repeat when I am writing it).

**Mythology Note**- My knowledge/information of the monster featured in this chapter (no, I am not telling you who) is based strictly off Wikipedia, so if it is incorrect, I apologize.

**Related Song**- Sail by Awolnation {Don't look at me like that}

* * *

After he woke up, Percy felt a lot better about the psycho-blonde-chick-who-tried-to-slice-his-ear-off accident. However, Percy still did not feel better about the fact that he could not remember one of the seemingly most important people in his life. He had released Thanatos from his chains, doesn't that qualify for him to get all of his memories back?

Darn hippie-old-woman goddesses.

Wandering out to the dining area, Percy realized he was the last one to arrive. Frank and Leo both looked half-asleep, leaning against their elbows. Hazel was talking to Jason and Piper in a hushed tone (for some reason). Annabeth was poking at her cinnamon roll without actually eating any of it. Hazel was the first to notice him, and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey Percy," she greeted, alerting the other five that he had arrived.

"Hey." Percy said, sitting at the end of the table across from Jason.

"We're on the _ now." Jason filled him in, motioning toward the humongous stretch of water in front and behind both of them. Percy nodded, and focused on his plate. _Blue pancakes_, he demanded and sure enough, a stack of blue pancakes and butter appeared on his plate. That made him feel a little bit better.

"Wonderful. Guess we've entered into _Monster Party-Zone_ huh?" Percy said, hoping to lighten the mood a little bit.

No one answered and they all ate their breakfast (except for Annabeth who just tore hers to pieces) in silence. The blue pancakes didn't taste as good as the previous ones did. Maybe the magical plates were angry at him for always asking for blue food. Oops. Everyone slowly dispersed, leaving just Percy...and Annabeth. She said it in such a quiet tone, that Percy almost didn't hear her.

"_Sorry_."

Then she ran away before Percy could apologize for yelling back.

* * *

Frank and Hazel were playing Monopoly, Jason and Piper were making cake, Leo was steering, Coach Hedge was chanting, and Percy was **_actually_** reading a book. Percy had no idea where Annabeth was. For being on a probably-fatal quest, **they were bored out of their minds**. If he was being selfish, Percy was almost wish there was some kind of monster attack. Nothing difficult, maybe so rebelling shrimp or something. He could use some rebelling shrimp right now.

Unfortantely, Percy was instead met with

[Enter the dramatic music here.]

It started with an evil scientist worthy laugh.

Percy immediately drew Riptide, since laughs like that usually mean near-death experiences. The creature appeared about 100 feet from Percy, Frank, and Hazel. Hazel screamed, and Frank looked like he wanted to dart. Standing in front of them was a very pretty lady with a crown resting on her head. Which would have been great, except she had a serpent tail where her legs should have been.

"Such preeetty children," the serpent lady chided. She reminded Percy of the old witch in Snow White, who offered Snow White a poisonous apple. _Note to self- don't eat any offered apples_. By now, Piper/Jason/Annabeth had all arrived to help.

"Queen Lamia!" Annabeth yelled, drawing the queen's attention to her. Percy racked his brain for where he had heard that name before. Lamia...Llama...Lincoln..Lamia! The queen who eats children! Percy wasn't as excited about his knowledge anymore.

"Aah...Daughter of Athena. Yes, you demigods will make a wonderful meal." Lamia cackled, slithering toward Annabeth. Annabeth kept her knife drawn, not even flinching.

"Why? Do we look like your dead children?" Annabeth mocked, which sent the queen into turmoil.

"**How dare you compare my wonderful children to you...you..**" The queen tried to regroup, but Annabeth's distraction had been enough to be make her vulnerable enough to charge.

"Not today, Queen Psycho!" Leo yelled, throwing a fireball at her face. Jason, Piper, and Percy charged; with Frank shooting arrows behind them. It should have been an easy kill, but Lamia managed to flick Annabeth back into the wall, where she slid down. Within seconds the evil queen turned into dust. Not that she stood a chance against six powerful demigods.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, remembering the only reason they were able to defeat Queen Lamia. Annabeth was slumped against the wall, her forehead bleeding.

"I'm fine." She protested, whacking Piper's hand away. She pushed herself of the ground, picked up her knife, and walked away. Percy had a feeling that back when he knew who she was, she downplayed injuries a lot. Percy wondered if he got hit on the head as well, because he did something completely nuts.

He followed her.

* * *

**Alright, alright, alright. So that's that...hope it wasn't terrible. {?} Feedback would be great! {I love-love-loved all of the reviews I got last chapter!} Next chapter is going to dive deep into the mark/Annabeth's quest, and will finally introduce Annabeth's POV! :) Who's excited? Me! Okay, I will stop rambling. It's okay.**

**Side note- Are any off you going to see Catching Fire? I'm going the day after. (: I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Have a wonderful day, and strive for the best Monday you can have!**


	7. Annabeth I

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Out of all the words in her extensive vocabulary, that was the only word she could form.

_Stupid_ _Gaea_ for messing everything up even though they had just won the Titan War, and wasn't that enough for a couple hundred years!?

_Stupid Hera_ for coming up with the dumb idea to switch heroes to bring the camps together.

_Stupid Athena_ for sending her own daughter on a suicide quest.

_Stupid Leo_ for blowing up New Rome.

_Stupid Piper_ who insists on trying to help.

_Stupid Jason_ for standing in awkward situations and says something stupid.

_Stupid Nico_ for knowing where the Roman Camp was and not telling her.

_Stupid Percy_ for not remembering.

_Stupid Annabeth, _for falling too hard and forgetting the first two things you learn as being an Athena kid- mother is always right, and the fates are cruel.

* * *

Annabeth's vision blurred- maybe from the rage, maybe from the tears.

_Gods_, how did she let that happen!

What kind of warrior was she? No wonder her mother disowned her. Behind her, Annabeth could hear sluggish footsteps behind her. Spinning around, Annabeth gripped her knife preparation to cut anyone who felt the need to bother her in her emotional crisis.

"Whoa!" The culprit exclaimed, stumbling backwards.

Of course.

It just had to be him.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked, turning back around.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Percy replied casually, like nothing was wrong. Then the realization hit her- everything _was_ fine for him.

He didn't remember how it felt to be left alone to wallow in his own-self pity. He didn't remember having to deal with it all, and put on a brave face for everyone else. He didn't remember being asked "Are you okay?" every five minutes, and having to lie every five minutes. He didn't remember everything that was supposed to make all the pain and suffering worth it.

"I'm fine." Annabeth lied.

She wasn't fine. She wasn't okay.

Her forehead hurt. Her brain hurt. Her heart hurt.

There was nothing more Annabeth Chase wanted to do than curl up with her boyfriend, and nap until she had graduated college, later living a perfectly normal life of being an architect.

Unfortunately, that was probably the most distant dream she could dare to dream.

Behind her, Percy gave a dry laugh.

"I may not be a child of Athena, but it sure doesn't look like you are fine."

He said it so _innocently_, Annabeth wanted to laugh.

"Thanks."

Percy reached over and wiped some of the blood with his thumb. Did he _insist_ on being so cute all of the time?

They sat in silence for a long time, which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"You know...we could be friends." Percy said. Didn't he get it?

"No we couldn't." An

* * *

nabeth scoffed at the statement.

Percy looked like he was offended. "Why not?"

"Because, it just wouldn't work." Annabeth deadpanned.

"Why?" Percy urged.

"It wouldn't work, because I'm not even sure how we got along for all these years anyways."

Percy laughed, so Annabeth laughed. There was nothing more Annabeth wanted to do then spill her guts to Percy. But, she refrained herself. After this who Gaia mess was over- Hera is going to wish she never messed with her.

Percy handed her a bit of ambrosia, and _gods_, he was cute.

"No thank you."

They sat in silence for a long time, even though Annabeth still really wanted to hug him.

"The Golden Fleece." Percy announced. Annabeth was confused, what about the golden fleece?

"You were there." He continued. "You were really hurt...and the golden fleece saved you."

"You remember that?" Annabeth asked, her heart fluttering. Maybe everything wasn't headed towards eternal doom afterall.

{Annabeth forgot the first two things already.}

* * *

**This is short and stupid and bad and I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson.**


End file.
